


L Is For (Our Rollercoaster)

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Making Out, Mental Instability, My First Work in This Fandom, My brand new OTP, One Age of Ultron spoiler, because both Hyper and Devil Boner clearly aren't completely sane, written for a TGWTG Kink Meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And that's when it hits her: this is real. No pestering, no kidnapping, no stakeouts at his workplace, no Benny with his semi-automatic hiding in the bushes. Devil Boner can, technically, back out of this date any time he wants.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yet he’s still here. Which can only mean…</i>
</p><p>He <i>likes</i> me.</p><p>Inspired by the TGWTG Kink Meme prompt "So Hyper and Devil Boner go off together at the end of the Mad Max review, and I ship it with all my heart (mutually attracted couple! yay!). I gotta see a date with them, where they can be the extremist freaks they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	L Is For (Our Rollercoaster)

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is slowly becoming my newest OTP, so when they check me into the mental hospital, let this fic serve as a reminder of when it all went downhill.
> 
> (Because yeah, I ship two messed-up freaks, and I'm not even sorry.)

They've only been walking for five minutes and already she's heard two macho-man stories, not counting the two seconds he spent pointing out a random window-shop item that kind of looks like a bomb if you squint. And now here he is, deep into his third (this one about a burglar invading his home and attempting to steal his Pop-Tarts), showing no signs of letting up.

Not that Hyper minds. It's kind of nice letting someone else carry the conversation for a change.

"...but even _after_ I grabbed him by the scruff of his unwashed neck and drop-kicked him clear to Shanghai, he _still_ somehow managed to come crawling back for more!" As Devil Boner tells (or, more accurately, almost shouts) his story, he swings his arms around like a five-year-old on a sugar rush. "I was like, _holy mother of everything, how is this nut job still alive?!?"_

"So what did you do?" Hyper practically squeals, her head against his arm.

Devil Boner shrugs. "What else? I blew him up."

Hyper gasps.

"It was that or plug him full of bullet holes, and explosions look a heck-ton more awesome," he explains, his tone so casual it's as if he's explaining why the sky is blue. "And honestly, the wuss had it coming. _No one_ messes with my Pop-Tarts."

The image of a soot-soaked Devil Boner cradling a Pop-Tart in his arms sends Hyper into a fit of laughter. Her high-pitched giggles are soon joined by Devil Boner's deep belly laughs, and the next thing she knows, the two of them are a mess of snickers and snorts on the ground. 

(They're side-eyed by some passerby, but they're too far gone to care.)

"So whaddya wanna see?" Devil Boner asks once they've finally gotten around to pulling themselves together. "Theater's packed with—"

 _"Star Wars."_ The words burst out of Hyper in an involuntary squeal of frenzied excitement...and then, of course, she remembers that it's not out yet.

_Dam you, Abrams._

"What?"

She coughs, giggles, and recovers. "I mean _Mockingjay._ Duh."

"That's the new _Hunger Games,_ right?" A frenzied look creeps into Devil Boner's eyes, and the hand that's not interwoven with Hyper's begins to form an enthusiastic fist. "Kids killing kids? Blood, explosions, death everywhere?"

"And true love," adds Hyper, the mere memory of Everlark giving her feels. "And strong female characters. But essentially, yeah."

Her new sort-of boyfriend bursts into a toothy smile not unlike the one you'd see on a psychopathic serial killer. "I'm in."

 

They haven't even gotten inside the theater yet, and Hyper's already hyped.

"I'm so excited!" she shrieks into Devil Boner's ear, jumping up and down repeatedly as the two of them inch closer to the front of the line. "I've been waiting for this movie for _ages,_ you have _no idea,_ it was _all_ I could think about when I wasn't thinking about Critic or _Star Wars,_ Everlark is my _total_ OTP, I've written at least twenty stories about them, not counting that two-hundred-word drabble and that mostly-Clato one where they were a side pairing, but you get my point. Though I'm worried about Finnick, they killed him in the books, but they wouldn't _really_ go that far in the movie, would they? I mean in the book his death was so pointless, it was just boom, oops, his head got bitten off, anyway, moving on..." She glowers at the ground for about two seconds before continuing her squee-fest. "I wonder how they'll pull off that bit where Katniss shoots Coin instead of Snow? It'll probably be epic, at least it better be epic, omigosh, _omigosh,_ this is actually happening, I'm so excited!"

"Hey!"

Hyper snaps out of her haze of excitement just in time to notice that a) they've reached the front of the line, and b) the man behind the counter ("Owen," according to his nametag) is currently glaring at her like she's Satan's daughter or something.

"I know you," Owen snarls, pointing an accusing finger at her orange shirt. "You're that crazy chick who threw a temper tantrum after that guy died in the _Avengers_ movie."

"If you mean Pietro Maximoff, he's _coming back,"_ Hyper snaps. "I have evidence—"

"You destroyed your seat and threw its remains at the screen."

"Yeah, well—"

"And then you poured your popcorn over your head while singing 'Whatcha Say' at top volume."

"Okay, so I _might_ have overreacted a bit—"

"And do you _honestly_ think," Owen hisses, "that you can pull a stunt like that and then come back seven months later expecting me to sell you a ticket?" His mustache bristles; his face is a stony cliff of rage. "I don't think so."

As he talks, Hyper's smile remains plastered on her face, but her brain's smack dab in the middle of a freakout (and it's not the good kind, either). _Oh, God, he's going to kick me out, isn't he? He won't let me in and we'll have to go home and then Devil Boner will hate me forever and everything I've worked so hard to gain will be ruined..._

And then, Devil Boner's hand is on her shoulder, and he's staring Owen down with his patented Devil Boner Glare of Death. "I'm sorry," he says, in a voice so uncharacteristically calm it sends shivers down Hyper's spine, "but I believe this girl has come to buy a ticket."

Owen blinks, clearly a bit rattled but maintaining his scowl nonetheless. "The heck are you?"

"Devil Boner," he almost shouts. "Snuggly and soft. Child-friendly. Total cereal box material."

Since Devil Boner, with his wild black hair and guyliner and concealed machine gun, is the last person anyone would _ever_ consider putting on a cereal box, Hyper can't help but giggle yet again.

"And I might not know much about movie theater politics," he continues, his voice getting progressively louder, "but I'm pretty positive that if someone wants a ticket and has the money to pay for it, you're supposed to give it to them. And we (here he slams a pile of dollar bills onto the counter) have the money."

"Well, yeah, of course _you_ can come in, but your, uh, _friend_ has been banned from this theater for life, I'm afraid she'll—"

"Oh, what a shame," Devil Boner hisses through gritted teeth, casually taking out a large pocketknife and cleaning it with his fingernail. "I was hoping you knew the meaning of the phrase 'forgive and forget.'" He leans in closer until he's within kissing distance of Owen. "But you know what? Fine! _Be that way."_

Owen gulps, takes the money, and hands Devil Boner two small slips of paper. "H-here's your tickets, sir," he stammers, beads of sweat appearing like giant marbles on his face. "Please...enjoy the show."

Devil Boner smiles, takes the tickets, and strides towards the entrance of the theater. Hyper's right on his heels, her mind a buzz of _holy schmoke_ and _I should_ not _be turned on by that._

 

Once they're safely inside the theater, Devil Boner snaps.

He's ranting, screaming, calling Owen every vulgar name in the book, looking about ready to spontaneously combust all over the second row. Not until Hyper Fangirl (who, for once, appears to be the sane one) covers his mouth and yanks him into his seat does he finally quiet down.

They sit in silence for about two minutes before Hyper speaks again.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she says quietly.

To which he replies, "Well, I did. So there."

Hyper laughs nervously and squeezes his hand. "He was right, though," she remarks. "I did kind of go ballistic when Pietro bought it..."

"And I blow things up on a daily basis," Devil Boner says with a shrug, absentmindedly opening a bag of M & Ms he snuck into the theater.

"Dev..." She trails off, staring through her thick-rimmed glasses at the tiny pieces of popcorn some idiot left on the floor. "I'm not...well. Never have been. I've got problems..." A tear dies trying to escape her right eye. "You don't know half of the crazy stunts I've pulled over the years."

_Stalker. Kidnapper. Clearly insane._

"Hey." He tilts her chin upward and stares into her blue-green eyes. "So you're crazy. Big deal. So am I." A new smile spreads across his face—softer, sweeter, more Romeo than Buffalo Bill. "Crazy's kind of my thing."

And that's when it hits her: this is real. No pestering, no kidnapping, no stakeouts at his workplace, no Benny with his semi-automatic hiding in the bushes. Devil Boner can, technically, back out of this date any time he wants.

Yet he’s still here. Which can only mean…

 _He_ likes _me._

Seconds after the theater goes dark, Hyper grabs Devil Boner by his black leather vest and crashes her lips into his. He drops his M & Ms and responds with an almost wild enthusiasm, nearly lifting Hyper out of her seat in the process.

They don't come up for air until the previews are over.

 

Is he crazy? Probably.

Is she crazy? Obviously.

Are they twice as crazy together? Definitely.

And yet…she's never loved insanity as much as she does today.


End file.
